Body Swap
by Capta1nAmanda
Summary: The Marauders accidentally swap bodies, and chaos and fun follows. But, will they be able to swap back before something disastrous happens?
1. Chapter 1

"This," began professor Slughorn, "is a little potion called Amortentia. It is more commonly known as a most potent love potion."

This caused some whispers of excitement among the 6th year students. James Potter elbowed his friend Sirius Black in the side. Raising his eyebrows he whispered, "gee who could I use that on…"

"Please, Prongs. Even the world's strongest love potion couldn't get Lily to talk to you."

"Shut up!" James retorted as he elbowed Sirius even harder. Sirius began to elbow back, sparking an elbowing war.

Remus Lupin turned around and gave them a stern look. "Would you two just get a room already?"

"You shut up too, Moony!" Black whispered.

Slughorn stopped his lesson. " ! Since you seem to be ignoring my lesson, I can be led to assume you know everything about this potion. In that case, could you tell me the effects of this love potion?"

"Um…Love sir?"

"It would appear you do not in fact know everything about this potion; so please pay attention ." Slughorn turned so he was addressing the class as a whole. "Amortentia does not actually create love, as that is nearly impossible. It simply creates an extreme obsession. The effected person wants nothing more than to be with the person who gave it to them. It becomes so extreme, the effected person forgets to eat, drink, and eventually breathe."

James and Sirius heard none of this because they had resumed their elbowing.

Slughorn began to pack up his books. "Well that ends our lesson for today. For homework, you will be required to research the Dogbane potion, as we will be studying it next class."

"Moony, you might want to skip that lesson." Sirius laughed. He, Remus, and James walked through the hallway, headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Very funny, Padfoot. You're honestly just a bundle of laughs today." Remus said in the most sarcastic tone possible.

Peter ran up behind the trio. He had forgotten his potions book in the classroom.

"Slughorn never gives homework!" He breathed heavily.

"That's true. Maybe we just shouldn't do it." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius you never do your homework." Remus laughed.

"Exactly"

The 4 laughed and talked some more until they finally made it to the Gryffindor common room. Peter, Sirius, and James went into their rooms to plan tonight's adventure while Remus stayed in the common room to work on Slughorn's assignment.

James opened his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. "We're gonna get that love potion tonight."

Sirius snorted. "Prongs, I told you lily won't fall for it."

"Maybe not but if all else fails, we could always make Snivellus fall in love with McGonnagall or something." James said nonchalantly.

They all looked at each other and laughed. Peter pulled out a notepad from his trunk and threw it to Sirius. "Alright so we wrote here that Slughorn usually hangs in his office for about 2 hours after classes then heads to Slytherin. Sound right?"

"Seems like it." James replied. "So we'll leave after dinner tonight.

Sirius and James spent the next hour playing wizards chess with Peter cheering each on respectively. When the game was over they headed out into the common room to leave for dinner. Remus was sitting on the couch next to lily Evans.

"Oi Moony, we're heading down for dinner you coming?" Sirius asked.

The full moon was this week and Remus was feeling a bit queasy.

"No I think I'll skip tonight. Not feeling too great." He replied.

James looked at Lily. "Evans, you gonna stay down here an starve with Remy over here?"

Lily shot James one of her famous soul piercing glances. "I have left overs from lunch thank you very much." She pulled a bag out of her backpack.

"Fine. Starve then." James retorted. He and the other two marauders left through the portrait hole, making the common room quiet once again.

Remus and Lily worked on their assignments for another hour until the three marauders returned. They busted through the hole again and all attempted to sit on Remus's lap at once. "Ready to go Moony?" James laughed.

"It'd be a lot easier to leave if you all got off me!" Remus tapped into that bit of wolf strength he had and shoved his three friends off his lap. "Alright lets go. See you later Lily." Remus waved at the ginger girl and the four marauders climbed out of the portrait hole, into the stairway.


	2. Chapter 2

The four squeezed under the invisibility cloak. It seemed to have been shrinking lately. It's been very hard to fit four 16 year olds under one sheet. They shuffled through the halls until they came to Slughorns office.

"Alohamora," James whispered. They all shuffled into the room and locked the door behind them.

"Why are we here again?" Remus asked.

"Love potion for lily." Peter chuckled.

"That'll never wo-" suddenly Remus was cut off as he and Peter tripped and fell face first into a fountain in the corner of the office.

"Why didn't we turn on the lights?" Remus whined.

Sirius and James were laughing hysterically at Remus and peter's misfortune. They stepped into the fountain to help them up.

"As I was saying," began Remus, soaked in purple water, "lily will never fall for that."

"We'll sadly Moony, we can't all be as close to lily as you. I wish!" James said, still laughing.

Sirius waved his wand and tried to dry off Remus.

"I wish I could be good at magic like you Sirius." Peter squeaked, but nobody heard him.

Once they were both dried, James snatched the potion and they ran back to the gryffindor tower.

Back in the common room, James told Peter to make conversation with Lily and slip the potion into her drink. About 10 minutes later, he came back sweating and shaking. "Did it." He whispered.

Remus Lupin woke up in the middle of the night. This wasn't uncommon as he often had nightmares. He had trouble getting his balance as he stood up. He hobbled into the bathroom. He blindly searched for his cup. Once he found it, he filled it with water and began sipping. He did this on a normal basis to calm down. He rubbed the wall searching for the light. It blinked on and his eyes slowly adjusted. But when Remus turned and looked into the mirror, Sirius's face was staring back at him. And when he screamed, all that came out was Sirius's voice.

Remus heard Peter's voice from the other room. "Sirius would you shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep?"

Remus clumsily ran into the bedroom. Sirius had quite long legs. He turned on the light and saw himself laying in bed. Remus ran over to his body and shook it awake.

Sirius woke with a start. "What?!WHAT THE HELL?!" When he opened his eyes, Sirius saw himself looking back at him. He jumped up and grabbed his wand. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY?!"

"Sirius! It's me, Remus! I swear its me!"

"Tell me something only Remus would know!"

"You slightly fancy James's mum but you'd never tell him!"

Then Peter jumped up as well. "YOU FANCY MY MUM?"

"For gods sake, somebody wake up Peter." Remus said in Sirius's voice.

After about 2 minutes of shaking, Peter (in James's body) finally woke up. The 4 marauders stood in a circle in the middle of their room.

"Alright." Remus began in Sirius's voice, "so were all mixed up. It had to have happened in Slughorn's office last night."

"So who's who?" Squeaked James. Peter obviously didn't like James's body.

"I think I got this..."Sirius said. "James and Peter swapped, and Remus and I swapped."

"We'll let's sort out one thing..." James said in peter's voice.

All 4 marauders were thinking the same thing and immediately looked into their pants. After a few "huh"'s and "hmm"'s, they all began to think about what could have caused this strange swap.

"I got it!" Remus said. "When Peter and I fell in that fountain!"

"So? It was just a fountain." James said. James was obviously trying to deepen Peter's squeaky voice.

"Yeah but remember? James you said you wished you could get along with Lily like me! And Peter said he wished he was good at magic like Sirius!"

"So it was a wish fountain? But wouldn't that make Peter and Sirius swap and you and I swap?" James questioned.

"I'm so confused." Peter and Sirius said at the same time.

"So to clarify," Remus began, "I am Remus, in Sirius's body. James is in peters body. Peter is in James's body. Sirius is in my body."

Just as Remus finished explaining, McGonagall angrily marched into their room.

"What is all this shouting?! It is 3 in the morning! What are you all doing out of bed?" She exclaimed. It was hard to take her seriously with curlers in her hair.

Peter began talking but Remus immediately covered his mouth.

"Um Remus had a nightmare and we're comforting him!" James fibbed quickly.

McGonagall's expression softened slightly. "Is this true ?" She asked nicely.

Sirius realized she was talking to him. "Um yes! Yes it is m'am. Terrible nightmare I had. I'm fine now though. Perfectly fine."

"Alright then. Go back to bed and make sure it doesn't happen again. 5 house points are to be deducted. Each!" McGonagall left, leaving the 4 friends staring at each other.

"You know what," Sirius said, "this might be pretty fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Glad to see so many people reading my story! I've had the idea in the back of my mind for a long time and I finally got some free time to write it! In case anyone gets confused, here's a little key: Remus is in Sirius. Sirius is in Remus. James is in Peter. Peter is in James. Even I got a little confused while writing it! I plan to write about 2 or 3 more chapters, but the updates probably won't be regular. Anyways, thanks for the favorites and reviews! I'm ecstatic to see the story getting so many reads! **

The marauders were late for breakfast the next morning. It took quite a while for them to sort out each other's clothes. They went to the great hall and sat down, ready for breakfast. They laughed and joked about the fun they were going to have in each other's bodies. They heard footsteps running towards them.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily Evans screamed, dashing towards who she thought was James. Peter tensed up inside James's body. Lily ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"JAMES POTTER I LOVE YOU!" She screamed.

The other three marauders could not control their laughter.

From across the hall they heard more heavy footsteps. Severus Snape marched up to Peter and punched him in the jaw as hard as possible.

"All I wanted to do was eat my eggs." Cried Peter in James's voice.

The marauders paraded off to their next class; Transfiguration with McGonagall. When the professor walked in, she was immediately confused.

"Lupin, Potter, don't you and usually sit on the left of the room?"

The four realized they had to sit in the seat that the owner of their body usually sat in.

"Oh…Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Peter squeaked.

"Now who remembers what we went over last class? Anybody?" McGonagall continued.

The hand of Sirius Black shot up. McGonagall was quite surprised.

"No, Siruis, you may not use the restroom. Now does anyone recall what we studied?" She carried on.

"Professor! I know!" Remus felt bad for Sirius. Teachers didn't seem to take him seriously. "We studied non-verbal spells!"

Never in her six years of teaching had Minerva McGonagall ever heard Sirius Black answer a question and be correct. (Too bad it wasn't really Sirius.)

"Um…Yes!" She stuttered. It took her a moment to regain her train of thought, but she soon continued her lesson. She talked on and on as always.

Sirius leaned over to Peter.

"I've got a dare for you." He whispered.

"I don't know, Remu- I mean Sirius. I wouldn't want to get James in too much trouble."

Sirius thought for a second. "I'll do your homework for a week."

"Padfoot, I'd actually WOULDN'T like to fail." Peter laughed. McGonagall heard and shot them a deadly glare. When she turned around, Sirius continued.

"Fine. I'll give you anything off my dinner plate you want for a week." He smiled.

"Fine as long as it's not too...large of a dare."

Sirius cupped his hand around Peter's ear and whispered something. As he did, the grin on the face of James Potter grew wider and wider. Peter stood up.

" Mr. Potter, sit down! I am trying to teach!" McGonagall shouted.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! YOU'RE THE CUTEST TEACHER IN THE SCHOOL!" Peter sat down and looked at Remus's face. "Was that okay, Sirius?"

" POTTER! THE HALLWAY! IMMEDIATELY!" They had never seen McGonagall this heated before.

Suddenly it wasn't as funny anymore. McGonagall grabbed him by the robes and dragged him out of the classroom.

"You owe me Padfoot!" He shrieked.

Class ended and McGonagall still hadn't stopped yelling at poor Peter. He met them in the common room during their free period.

"Can we switch back now? It's not fun anymore." Peter whined.

"Haha! No way!" Sirius laughed. It was odd seeing Remus wearing his robes so untidily.

Remus in Sirius's body was doing his homework on one of the red plush couches.

"Considering you're me, Moony, I should probably turn that in as mine shouldn't I?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah right. Like you'd write a 6 paragraph essay on defense charms!" Remus retorted.

About 6 hours later, after supper, the portrait door crashed open and red-headed Lily Evans marched in.

"JAMES THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! COME HERE, BABY!" She ran up to the body which contained Peter Pettigrew and slammed her mouth into his. The real James Potter stood in agony near the fireplace. It seemed like Lily would never come up to breathe! A very muffled, "help" came from Peter.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The real James Potter screamed. Lily's limbs were locked to her body. This was too much for him to stand. He needed to calm down.

"Why is everything happening to me?!" Peter asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry about the week long wait. I've had a lot of homework lately. I'm planning on 2 more chapters after this one. I'm really proud of the way it's turning out. Thanks again for the follows and favorites! Be sure to leave a review! Thanks! **

The next morning, Sirius woke with an extreme ache surrounding him. He convinced himself it was because Remus's body was not used to sleeping in Sirius's soft, disheveled bed. Once all four were awake, they exited the Gryffindor common room and began descending a stairway that led to the basement level. They had decided to avoid Lily as much as possible until they found a cure for the love potion. Remus thought it best they ask the house elves for breakfast and eat in the kitchen. James hadn't talked to Peter since the day before, unless absolutely necessary. At breakfast, Peter was presented with an extremely large plate of food from a small house elf.

"Nope. No way." James said, pulling the plate away from Peter.

Peter grabbed the plate. "Hey!"

"Do you think I got that _glorious _body by eating my entire body weight for breakfast? No sir." James began scooping handfuls of the food onto the floor. "You're going to ruin me!" James began shouting. "YOU RUINED LILY AND NOW YOU'RE RUINING ME." Clearly this wasn't about James's weight anymore.

"James! I'm sorry! I-"

James stood up and turned to look at Sirius. "Remus. Fix this. It's not fun anymore." And James left.

After finishing their incredibly awkward breakfast, the three decided it was time to get back to themselves.

"I'll go to your classes for you, Remus. No need to worry about that perfect attendance record of yours." Sirius croaked. He looked ill.

"I'll be in the library. Meet me there after supper." They split up and went their separate ways.

Supper seemed like such a long way away. That meant Peter and Sirius had to bear through Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Potions, Herbology, and finally Transfiguration. Each class seemed about 1000 hours long. James was nowhere to be found in any of his classes.

_I am seriously not feeling top notch today. _Sirius thought to himself. _Ha… Sirius-ly. That joke will never get old. But really. My bones Sirius-ly ache and my stomach Sirius-ly hurts. Could I have gotten cursed in my sleep? Maybe Remus has a shit immune system or something. It couldn't be that other thing… Remus would never do that to me. _

It seemed like it had been a million hours since breakfast. Peter looked at the clock. It was 4:30. Only a half hour until they could get out of Transfiguration.

Sirius's vision was wavering. He assumed Remus needed glasses or something. McGonagall was eyeing him suspiciously. She probably thought he was falling asleep.

"Would anyone want to attempt to demonstrate a nonverbal spell? How about you, ; since you seem to be so focused on 's chest."

"Yeah fuck off." He retorted. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of class.

"Every time…" McGonagall muttered. She wrote a note on a pink detention paper, and flicked her wand at it, causing it to fly out the door after Barty. There was a soft "ouch!" from outside, presumably from the paper hitting him in the back of the head.

Sirius began to feel worse than ever, and as soon as McGonagall began teaching again, the world around him grew darker. He blacked out.

When he woke up, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing over him in the hospital ward. Both had extreme concern on their faces.

" , what were you thinking? You know you need your rest!" Madame Pomfrey reprimanded.

"What? No. I'm not Remus. I'm Sirius…Seriously!"

They were hardly amused by Sirius's favorite joke. "This is not the time for laughs, . You could have hurt yourself going around and passing out all willy-nilly!"

Sirius didn't have the strength to argue. He slowly fell back to sleep, but as he did, he heard Madame Pomfrey say one last sentence.

"That's right, love. Get a good rest. Moonrise is in one hour."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Realized that last chapter was a little shorter than normal, so here's another one! Climax!**

As soon as Sirius was taken to the hospital wing, Peter jogged to the library. He found Remus sitting at a large desk with books scattered around him. He had his head resting on Sirius's hand, the curly black hair more disheveled than ever. Peter stood across the table. Remus didn't even look up.

"I can't figure it out, wormtail." Remus sighed. "Was the fountain a magical artifact? Was the water a potion? Was it cursed or charmed? Was it something else in the room all together? I just don't know."

"That doesn't matter now, Remus! Sirius was taken to the hospital ward!"

"W-what? W-w-why?" Remus stuttered out of astonishment.

Peter leaned in close so the other students wouldn't hear.

"Is it your time of the month? Maybe your furry little problem?"

Remus went up to the front desk. "Excuse me, what's the date, sir?" The old man woke from his sleep and pulled a small calendar out of his desk. "February 23rd son."

"What does that mean, Remus? Peter asked.

"Todays the full moon, and I forgot. That's what it means."

"Remus! You never forget!"

Remus stood frozen. The realization had just hit him. He couldn't move. Sirius would hate him after this, he was sure of it. He finally blinked and looked at Peter. "We need to find James. He's probably under the invisibility cloak sitting on his bed."

As fast as they could, (they were getting pretty used to their new bodies), the two ran up the steps to Gryffindor's common room. They burst into the boys dorms.

"James take the bloody cloak off, Sirius is in trouble." Remus demanded.

Nothing moved.

"It's a full moon." Remus shouted.

There was a rustling and suddenly Peter Pettigrew appeared.

"James!" The voices of James and Sirius said in unison.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Let's go, idiots!"

Back in the hospital ward, Madame Pomfrey was just putting Sirius's arm around her shoulder. "Come on love, It's almost time." The two slowly walked out to the Womping Willow tree. Madame Pomfrey tapped on a root, and the ravenous branches froze. They hurried into the tree. Sirius was barely conscious through any of this. All he could focus on was keeping his eyes open. Pomfrey helped him into the Shrieking Shack.

"Good luck, dear." Her sad eyes told him she hated leaving him alone.

Sirius mustered enough strength to mutter, "You've got this all wrong…I'm… not Remus!"

But she didn't hear him. She'd already left.

Sirius dragged himself over to the boarded up window. He'd been in she Shack loads of times, but never alone; and never as a werewolf. He peeked out a small crack in the boards. He could see the sun setting in the distance. He had never been so scared in his life.

Meanwhile, the three non-werewolf marauders were dashing to the Shrieking Shack.

"Peter, get Dumbledore!" Remus shouted.

"We'll get detentions for a year! We'll get kicked out of Hogwarts!" Peter exclaimed.

"Would you rather get kicked out of Hogwarts or abandon your friend?!" Remus screamed, out of breath.

"I-I- I'll go get him!" Peter took a left at the next corner, while James and Remus ran on. Remus tapped the root and let James go in before him. He'd done this many times. Never as a human. He looked to his right. The moon peaked over the Hogwarts lake. Remus stood, amazed by it. He had always hated and despised the moon for obvious reasons. But now he found it beautiful. Perfectly round, centered, shining. He was dazed by it. He thought, _What if I just turned back right now?_ He was awaken from his daze by the screams of his own voice. He was ashamed for thinking about leaving his friend to suffer, even for a second. He followed James into the tunnel.

The screams of Remus's voice were deafening. Becoming a werewolf is the most painful thing any living creature can experience.

When Remus finally entered the Shack, what he saw was horrid. _So this is what they see. _He thought.

"REMUS HELP ME" Sirius screamed. Tears were streaming down his face. "TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING"

Remus knelt next to Sirius. He was thrashing on the floor. "Try not to move! Try not to move! It makes it hurt more. Your bones are breaking and fusing back together! Stop moving!"

Sirius stopped moving. His eyes were wide and he was sweating with fear. He screamed again, louder this time.

"Your heart stopped. Hold your breath. That usually helps me." Remus tried as hard as he could to keep his voice calm.

Sirius slammed his hands into the ground, blood dripping from his fingertips.

"That'll be the claws. You can do this Sirius. Hold tight. Dumbledore will be here soon I promise!"

"KILL ME!" Sirius cried.

James had seen Remus transform hundreds of times. He'd never thought it to be so painful. Remus had to have controlled himself.

Sirius was almost fully transformed. He looked around with bright yellow eyes.

"Remus! You need to take animagus form. He's almost fully transformed!" James shouted.

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW HOW, JAMES!" Now Remus had tears running down his face. This was too much for him. James took on stag form.

Sirius was completely transformed physically, but Remus knew it usually took about 5 minutes for the wolf to take over his mind after his body had transformed.

The wolf stared at Remus. Its face looked terrified. It was still Sirius in there.

"Sirius please. Just hold on. Don't get it take over. FIGHT!"

The wolf growled and shook its head. When it looked back up, its fangs were bared. Sirius has lost. The wolf bent down and pounced onto Remus.

Now Remus was the one terrified. All he could hear was a ringing in his ear. He was going to be killed by his own body, while inside his best friend's body. He closed his eyes and awaited the bite.

But it didn't come.

The pressure of the wolf's claws was lifted off of his shoulders. Remus opened one eye to see a bright white light flying above him. A phoenix patronus. He turned to look at the door. Dumbledore raised his wand and circled it around his head. He shouted something incoherent, and Remus blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading. This is probably the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays!**

When Remus woke up, the faces of his three best friends were staring back at him. Remus pulled down the covers and looked at his arms. They were covered in old scars. He was back in his own body.

"Are we all-" Remus began.

"Switched back? Yeah." James finished.

Dumbledore walked over to the bed. His head was soon hanging over Remus as well.

Remus was very confused. "Headmaster, how?"

The old man's blue eyes glistened with kindness. "Your friends here told me you all went on a little adventure into Professor Slughorn's office. I cannot blame you. It is a very interesting room. The object you and fell into was a very old fountain called a Volentes Aqua. It has a very strong wishing curse on it. Although, it does tend to mix things up some. Believe me when I say it took a very strong counter curse to reverse." His face became more stern. "Now I have already spoken to your friends about the severity of these events and means of your punishment. You will be cleaning the office of every Professor, wiping all the tables in the great hall after each meal, and pulling weeds from around the Womping Willow. Is that understood?"

Remus nodded. "Professor… you mean we're not expelled?"

"Remus, if you trusted your friends enough to tell them about your condition, then I trust them enough to keep it a secret. Oh! I almost forgot" He reached into his robes and handed a small glass vile to Remus. A potion curing elixir. They'd almost forgotten about Lily. Dumbledore patted Remus's hand and left the Hospital Wing.

James, Sirius, and Peter sat on the bed next to Remus.

James cleared his throat. "At least we got a bit of fun in…"

Sirius elbowed him.

"Um I guess we'll see you in the common room later, eh?" James said.

Remus tossed them the potion to cure Lily. "Give that to your woman, James." Remus teased.

James smiled and he and Peter left.

Remus sat up. Silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever. Finally Sirius spoke up.

"I had no idea, Remus. That it hurts so badly I mean. But… Thank you."

Remus stayed quiet. Then he smiled. "You better not have given me fleas, Padfoot."

The two laughed. They were going to be okay. "Mischief managed, ay Moony?"

"Mischief managed, Padfoot."


End file.
